Akatsuki vs Garfield's World
by Corporal Colio
Summary: Itachi and Kisame go to Garfield's world and collect anything interesting, such as guns and intelligent cats.
1. Akatsuki Arrive

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction! Please tell me how I did. Oh, and tell me if I misspell Jirayai.  
Disclaimer for Story: Naruto and Garfield characters are not mine.  
Itachi and Kisame lay in wait in the shadows. They were outside Naruto's room, and they would kidnap him as soon as he came out. Unfortunately for them, they wouldn't see his face today. Suddenly, out of a bush hopped Jirayai."Good thing I fell asleep in this bush!" he cried, "Now fear the wrath of the Frog Hermit's Dimensional Vortex Jutsu!" Before Jirayai even finished speaking, the jutsu he activated in the bush sucked the Akatsuki members into the vortex in a way that looked like being flushed down the toilet, except with ripples and electricity.

After the painful transition through the vortex, the Akatsuki members ended up on a lawn near a seemingly empty road. The sprinklers were on, so they walked onto the road."What the heck happened?"Kisame asked, "did Jirayai teleport us somewhere?"

Itachi stared back towards the rapidly shrinking vortex "It shouldn't be a teleport jutsu, those don't make that kind of opening." When suddenly, a speeding car being chased by half a dozen police rushed down the seemingly empty road right towards them. Kisame smirked, and made a Shark Missle Jutsu slam the offending car into a house. The police stopped their cars and got out. They looked at the damage caused to car and building. They nervously pointed their guns at the pair. "Uh, you are both under arrest for murder. Um, hands up!"

Itachi put his hands up and did a few hand seals so fast, only Kisame saw them. The police fell into a huge hole made in the ground, screaming as it closed up on them. Kisame walked over and picked up a gun left behind. He pointed it the same way the police did, and accidently shot it through a glass window. "That weapon made a hole in the window I pointed at! I'll keep this thing as my second weapon!" declared Kisame. Itachi's eyebrows rose, "It looks like even peons carry weapons more advanced then ours. Let's look about this strange town for more weapons to get for Akatsuki." They jumped away from the scene, leaving the criminal in the crashed car to crawl off to safety.

---------------------------

Garfield sat on the couch watching TV. "Today on our show, no one wanted to come on our show; so we'll be interviewing you today!" click "We now return to our July 4th special, How Ralph Therden the Pyrotechnician saved July 4th 'You can use this powder to make the fireworks shine more' 'Hurray for Ralph!'" Garfield fell asleep later after the long scientific announcement on how fireworks work. He was startled awake when John rushed in and changed the channel.

"Sorry Garfield, I heard there was some crime wave in our neighborhood on the news." Garfield stretched irritably and yawned "The only crime I see is you waking me up" but John didn't hear him, as usual. A reporter with a tacky hairdoo was standing beside a wrecked home with a car wedged inside. "This scene behind us was a result of a group of vandals acting throughout the neighborhood. They have been known to smash windows, spray paint pets, and smash cars into houses. With us is an innocent bystander whoese car was 'crashed'. Tell us what's happened." A suspicious character held the mike up to his scarred face "Well here I was driving slowly, doing nothing wrong; when these guys jump into my car, push me into the back, and steered me towards a house and jumped out. I tried driving the car away, but I was too late." The reporter grabbed the mike back and said her concluding statements "There you have it folks! These vandals are dressed in dark cloaks with clouds, and of the three seen; one has blue skin, and one is really tall with thin legs. If you see the cloaked vandals or have any information, call the number on the screen right away!"

During the report, Garfield didn't care, but got annoyed at the end. John turned to look at Garfield "Isn't disgusting how some people act?" Garfield smirked "Yeah! To think two punks would copy me! I should have patented my disguise." 


	2. Crime Spree

A peaceful bank was going on with it's business. It was enjoying a rather fortunate time with hundreds of thousands of dollars in it. The bank's employees were happy and thought nothing could go wrong. Until the Cloaked Bandits walked in, that is.

They strolled around, looking at all the fancy gizmos and doodahs, before getting in line to see what the line is for. The bank teller panicked at the sight of them and pressed the alarm. A group of security guards rushed in and held out their guns. "Freeze!" Two of the guards froze in terror as kunai and shuriken were thrown at them by Itachi. Kisame blocked bullets with his sword and tested his new weapon on the remaining three guards and two civilians who tried to rush him.

Itachi looked at the teller who fell to the ground with his hands on his head. "I think he's the one that summoned the guards" he mentioned to Kisame "Well there's no use keeping him alive" Kisame pointed the gun at the teller and pulled the trigger.

click click

"What the?" Kisame pulled the trigger some more.

click click clickety-click

Kisame grabbed the teller and pushed him to the wall. "Why doesn't this thing work?" he yelled. "Y-you have to get ammo for it at the weapon shop n-next door." the teller stammered back.

Itachi exited the back room with big bags of cash in his hands "I found some paper that looks to be this place's currency. We can buy things here without having to kill everyone to get it." Kisame tossed the teller over his shoulder into a self-sealing safe and chased after Itachi "Hey, I know somewhere we should go."

At the local weapon store, hostility was as thick as fog. The small time gang of the town were furious that their already miniscule reputation was being lost to the Cloaked Bandits. In fact if the Cloaked Bandits walked in right now, the gang would go into a mindless rage with whatever weapons they could reach. Then Itachi and Kisame walked in.

Itachi calmly ignored the intense rage and walked right up to the counter. "We'll buy your weapons and this 'ammo' we heard of" Fifty clicking sounds rang out as everyone pointed their guns at them. "You'll have to pry them from our cold dead hands!" The Akatsuki members pryed the weapons from their cold dead hands.

As they exited the still smoking store they talked about what to do next. "We should observe the town and choose a good disguise to transform into first" Itachi advised. Kisame examined an AK-47 while talking, "Yeah, but what are we going to get next? These weapons are good, but we need something more destructive for Akatsuki." Itachi pointed to a pile of rubble that used to be a building. "We can find out what caused that" Peeking out of the rubble was an empty lasagna pan.

---------------------------

John walked in the door carrying groceries. "Garfield, I'm home! Uh Garfield? You better be here!" A few minutes later Garfield walked over to John. "Why can't you trust me John? That self-destruct switch really looked like a salt shaker, honest!" John glared at Garfield, "Thanks to that stunt you pulled, I have to go out of state for groceries. You need to stop sneaking food all the time. It's an obsession!"

"I can't believe he thinks I'm obsessed! Why would I sneak food anyway?" Garfield thought while sitting on a huge bump in his bed. "Garfield!" screamed John, "Where's the food in the fridge"  
Garfield swallowed the mound. "Right where it should be." 


End file.
